Reign of Power
by daddyz-girl
Summary: A great new development has surfaced at Kaiba Corp. A place where you can improve your monsters stats-infinetly. Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon is now virtually indestuctable, but can Yugi stop him? A twist may turn the world, as we know it, upside down...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am kind a bored today, so I decided to write this fanfic. Please don't tell me everything in here is wrong, I just am doing MY way! Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on Yugi! We're going to be late!" screamed Tea over the swirling mass of people forming around her friend.  
  
"Tea!" came Yugi's cry. "Help!" His head flew over the crowd, but he was pulled down again. Tea sighed and shoved through the yelling crowd now scattering with particles of Yugi's clothes, hair, and anything else they could get their hands on. Yugi was curled up in a ball on the concrete, with half his shirt missing.  
  
"Thank God you're okay! That's the ninth time this week that that has happened, and I was getting worried," Tea laughed, a smile curling in the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Why?" Yugi moaned slowly getting up and walking beside Tea. "Why did I have to be the World Champion Duelist? (AN: Yes, he won the world championship.) Why not Joey? He likes this kind of stuff."  
  
"Because you won and he didn't," lectured Tea. "That's the way things are. In dueling, someone always wins, and someone always loses. You happened to win and Joey didn't." She paused to sigh. "See you later Yugi, I got to go to class." Yugi nodded as he walked to his first period class.  
  
LATER AT - 3:06pm  
  
"Hey, Yuge!" called Joey as he tripped over a trash can chasing after Yugi. "Can I talk to ya?"  
  
"Sure," Yugi responded, "what's up?"  
  
"I, ummm, well ya see, I want ta," Joey stumbled along with his words. "I want ta duel ya again-just for fun, ya know?-because of what happened at the tournament."  
  
"Of course, let's get to Kaiba's arenas before the crowds." Joey and Yugi ran off towards the arenas with a fast velocity.  
  
When they arrived at the arenas, they walked in to find the place completely empty. "Ewwww," Joey whispered," this place gives me the creeps. Sorta like Kaiba himself."  
  
Yugi tried to stifle a laugh; it didn't work. "Pardon?" Joey winced at the sound of Kaiba's voice.  
  
"What's shakin' Kaiba?" Joey smiled nervously. Kaiba snorted and continued,  
  
"You aren't supposed to be in here."  
  
"The door was open!" Joey exclaimed. Kaiba coughed loudly, pointing to the door. It was covered in "No Entrance Beyond This Point" tape, and had been boarded shut. "Uhhhhh," Joey whispered, causally picking the yellow "Caution" tape off his shoe.  
  
"I told you it was closed," sighed Yugi, elbowing Joey in the ribs and gesturing to the door hanging off its hinges. *Yugi and Joey sweatdrop*  
  
"It opened," whined Joey.  
  
"Well, here at Kaiba Corp., we are running low on business for Duel Monsters, so we are starting a new project. It should be open by next week. Take a brochure and leave," Kaiba said looking straight at Joey, "please."  
  
Yugi took the paper, and led Joey out. "That guy's stupid as he is ugly," Joey told Yugi. *Yugi sweatdrop*  
  
"I heard that!" screamed Kaiba from inside the building. Joey and Yugi looked at each other and yelled,  
  
"Run!" in unison as they headed for the Mottou house.  
  
About an hour later, Yugi was laying on his stomach on his bed. Joey had so graciously gone downstairs to help Yugi's grandfather cook/taste dinner. Yugi flipped through the colorful papers Kaiba had given him. An article that stood out goes as follows:  
  
"WANT TO MAKE YOUR MONSTERS INDESTRUCTABLE?  
  
Opening in a week from March 8, Kaiba Corp. puts a new twist on Duel Monsters. Instead of getting monsters for their stats, you can train them to what you want. Even an innocent Kiribo can be transformed into a monster capable of defeating a powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon, with the correct training.  
  
How you may wonder? Well, Kaiba Corp. has created a training center called the 'Dueling Realm'. Inside, monsters may escape the binds of their cards, and wander this area. But beware, there are computerized monsters willing to attack a passerby (not humans though). Also, you CAN NOT attack other people's monsters; that is for dueling arenas and is strictly prohibited."  
  
Yugi eyes were so wide, you would think he was looking through a Play-Boy magazine. "Just one week," he whispered to himself, and started downstairs for dinner.  
  
On the way home from school on March 15, Yugi was walking home, nothing unusual until Tea, Joey, and Tristan came up behind him. "Where ya been buddy?" yelled Joey anxiously.  
  
"Uh, just walking home," Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Just walkin' home?" mimicked Joey. "The 'Dueling Realm' opened today! The place is booked! We have to get there now if we even want to see the roof!"  
  
As they neared the place, the four pushed through the crowd and into the 'Dueling Realm'. The place was a plain-like region with small rivers, and computerized monsters roaming. It was amazing all of this landscape could fit in to the room it was in. Immediately, Yugi let out his Dark Magician and Joey, his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
A little way off, the hugest hill, almost big enough to be considered a mountain, stood proud and tall blocking out the "sun". Off on the distant hill, a horde of people lined the base. As the four neared it, a pillar of white-blue light erupted from hill. "Oh my God," said Tea aloud.  
  
"Tha-that's no hill," awed Joey.  
  
"That's Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Yugi murmured.  
  
AN: Hehehe, just so you have a little idea of how big Kaiba's dragon is, picture this: Five of your houses/apartments stacked on top of each other. Yeah, well, you'll see why its so big next chappie, unless you don't review, then you'll never know! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If you are going to read this chapter, make sure you have no objects close to you that you can throw, because when you read this, you are going to throw something. Sorry, its just that evil.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The huge dragon shifted and aimed its six blue eyes straight at Yugi. Yugi expected a blast, likely to kill him, to come. It never did. "So Yugi," came Kaiba's familiar voice, "how do you like the place so far?"  
  
Yugi was still recovering from his recent shock. For once, being in the presence of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon didn't mean destruction. "I haven't seen all of it," Yugi replied, "but I like it so far." Kaiba nodded and continued,  
  
"This is the result of my new program here. My dragon is unstoppable, so as to keep this 'realm' in order." Yugi thought Kaiba had a lot more up his sleeve than world peace; Yugi didn't know the half of it.  
  
* * *  
  
Marik flipped through the colorful brochure Kaiba had given to him. "Hmmm," he sighed, "make your monsters indestructible, eh?" We'll see about that." With that, Marik got on his motorcycle and sped off to the 'Dueling Realm'.  
  
* * *  
  
"Does he always talk this much?" Joey whispered to Tea as Seto blabbed about how great about everything was. Even the Dark Magician was bored; he was leaning on his staff to support his weight. Joey's Red-Eyes was having a ball chasing smaller more docile monsters.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you Yugi Motou?" said voice of a man. Yugi spun around nearly knocking the man off his feet.  
  
"Sorry," Yugi mumbled. "Yeah, I'm Yugi."  
  
"I have been looking for you. I heard you won the Championship. That's a great honor."  
  
"Uhh-huh."  
  
"I just was wondering if I could pal around with you for a few days. You see, I'm new here, and I have just started to get the hang of Duel Monsters. I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
"Uhhh, ok, sure," Yugi was a bit confused at this point. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
The man smiled in a malicious way, "Marik."  
  
* * *  
  
Yami was out wondering the streets. For once he could be away from everyone. It wasn't that he didn't like Yugi; he just needed some time alone. Once Yugi and Yami had found a way for them to part, Yami had been going away more and more frequently.  
  
Yami usually just wondered around town, seeing people and places. He liked to walk in the park especially and see the kids play. When he was a child in Egypt, he never was allowed to "go out and play." In fact, he never really had a childhood. How can someone enjoy being little, if you can't even remember it?  
  
It was like someone had racked his mind of every memory he had ever had; every feeling he ever felt. It was like having your soul taken out of your body, and trapped for years and years. That is exactly what had happened to Yami.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts, and trying to remember, he slammed right into a bypassing woman. "Oh," he said as he looked up at the black-haired woman, "excuse me."  
  
"No problem at all," she smiled, her mouth barely moving as she talked. Her voice even had a twinge of masculinity to it, but Yami didn't want to judge her. "You are just the person I wanted to see." She continued that awkward smile. She was starting to scare Yami. "We have uncovered another tablet with ancient writings on it."  
  
"Really?" This had sparked Yami's interest almost immediately. He had been to the museum a lot lately, searching the ancient Egyptian stone tablets for anything on his past. On the final tablet, it showed the battle of two for the title of Pharaoh. The part of the tablet that was missing was the conclusion to the duel. Archaeologists had been searching everywhere for this tablet, but none had been successful in finding it; until now.  
  
"Yes, really," she was smiling even wider now. "And I wanted you to be the first person to read the engravings."  
  
"You mean no one has read them yet?"  
  
"No, the man who found them couldn't read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs when he found it."  
  
"This is kind of off subject, but would you mind telling me your name?"  
  
"Of course. Ishtar," she turned and led the way, her black hair trailing behind her back, "Ishezu Ishtar."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yami sure is late," Yugi said aloud.  
  
"Who's Yami?" Marik asked questioningly.  
  
"Oh, you don't know do you?" Marik shook his head. "He is the spirit in my puzzle." Seeing the confused look on Marik's face, he took his puzzle off his neck, and showed the golden pyramid to him.  
  
"C-can I see it?" Marik asked reaching for the puzzle, his eyes never leaving the golden object.  
  
"Uhhhhh, ok, I guess," Yugi murmured, handing the puzzle over to Marik, who's eyes where a lit with a purple fire. His face turned pale as he rubbed the puzzle between his hands, and his eyes got brighter. His whole face lit up, and-  
  
But nothing else happened, because Yugi snatched the puzzle back, and held it to his chest breathing rapidly. Marik regained his composure, and said, "Everything ok?"  
  
Yugi managed to let out a 'yes', and continued on with his earlier conversation, keeping he and his puzzle at a distance. "I still wonder what happened to Yami."  
  
But Marik didn't hear Yugi, because as the naïve boy sat flipping through some magazines, Marik sat in the corner mouthing words, and clutching his Millennium Rod.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami followed Ishezu all the way into the back of the museum and watched as she pulled the sheet from the tablet. It cascaded to the floor in a flurry of white ripples. Yami walked over to the tablet and rubbed his fingers across it. "I can not read this," he said after a time. "It is foreign to me, as if made differently. Would you mind reading for me?"  
  
Ishezu nodded, and got down next to Yami. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the cold stone, rubbing every trace in the rock. How can she read it with her eyes closed? Yami though to himself, but he decided not to say anything since she was the one helping him.  
  
As her fingers neared the bottom, her eyes bolted open, and she re-read the last line. "What is it?" Yami urged, now horror stricken with the results. She re-read it one last time, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.  
  
"Yami," she drew in a deep breath and exhaled sharply, "you're not the pharaoh."  
  
AN: Hahaha! Cliffy! Sorry, but I need more readers and reviews too. Sorry this chappie is so evil, but ya know what it's like. So please review, and you *might* find out who's really the Pharaoh. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry I have taken so long in posting another chapter; I have been really busy with my other story, Playtime! So, I will shut up and let you all read it before you decide to kill me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I'm not the Pharaoh?" Yami stuttered along his words, unable to believe what he was hearing. Ishezu's facial expressions hadn't changed at all.  
  
"I am sorry," she whispered barely loud enough for Yami to hear. She moved to another tablet. "But here it says-"  
  
Yami didn't hear her last words as he turned and ran as fast as he could up into the museum and pushed out the huge swinging doors. He ran among people who in turn gave him dirty stares, which he ignored easily. Yami stopped not until he reached the park where he had sat for so long before.  
  
* * *  
  
Ishezu sat on the floor of the museum with her back to the stone tablets. "Oh, Marik," he small shoulders heaved over her knees in quick, sharp sobs. "W-w-why? I thought.I told you.that-"  
  
* * *  
  
"I am truly sorry, Yugi," Yami muttered with his head bent, "but now is when I leave you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tomorrow, Marik, I'll let you get to know my friends and-" Yugi couldn't finish. It felt like his body was being ripped in half. A searing pain cut through him like a knife on fire. His whole body burned and flamed, but nothing to the eye was visible. Yugi was being torn in two, or so he thought..."Yami!"  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong?" Marik said in a trying-to-be-sympathetic voice.  
  
"Marik," Yugi started clutching his Millenium Puzzle, "I have to go see my friends. Now." His puzzle had lost its glow, and was a dull, cold chunk of, well, whatever is it's made of.  
  
"I have to go anyway," sighed Marik, hiding his Millenium Rod in his jacket, and sauntered toward the door. "See you tomorrow?" Yugi nodded, got to his feet, and followed Marik out his front door.  
  
* * *  
  
About an hour later Tea and Yugi were knocking outside on Joey's door. "Joey, it's Yugi and-" but he was cut off as Joey swished the door open, revealing himself in Scooby Doo boxers with a toothbrush hanging out the side of his mouth  
  
"Hey, Yug," Joey said sleepily removing the toothbrush from his mouth. "AHHHHHH!" He jumped behind the door so just his head was exposed. "Uhhhh, hey Tea." He turned to Yugi and whispered. "Why is she here? You didn't tell me you were bringing her with you."  
  
"I tried, but-"  
  
"Whaddeva, whaddeva. Tea, I'll be right back, just let me, uhhh, change." Tea nodded, and within five minutes, Joey reappeared at the door. "C'mon in guys, and umm, girl." They followed him up to his room and made themselves comfortable stretching out on Joey's bed. "So, eh, what brings both ya over here around ten 'o clock?"  
  
"Joey," Tea said monotonously, "Yami is gone. Yugi felt his presence leave the puzzle."  
  
"I think I'm going to call the police," replied Yugi, sorrowfully. Joey lurched forward in his chair and landed on his face on the floor laughing.  
  
"JOEY!" Tea hollered, then quieted down, realizing other people were sleeping. "Joey, this is a serious matter."  
  
"B-but," Joey's laughing slowly seemed to cease, "how is Yug s'pose to call the cops? 'Ummm, Officer, I have an ancient Egyptian puzzle that contains a million-year-old spirit in it. The spirit's missing and I hoped you could find him for me.'"  
  
"Oh, Joey," Tea smiled beside herself. "You know that's not funny."  
  
"How am I going to get him back?" Yugi stated to the air in front of him.  
  
"Well, if you ask me," Tea interrupted, causing Yugi to jump, "I think he'll come back when he's ready. Maybe he needed some space; all of us do sometimes."  
  
"But what if he's hurt?"  
  
"Aw, Yug," Joey suddenly became part of the serious conversation. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine, he's got enough stamina to outlast everybody in this room."  
  
"Thanks Joey," Yugi murmured, a small smile edging on the corner of his mouth. "And you too, Tea."  
  
"Now, if you two don't mind," Joey spoke in a high, girlish-voice, "I need to get my beauty sleep." Everyone smiled and headed to the door. "See ya tomorrow!" Yugi stepped out of the house and shuffled toward his house quickly. Tea held back a moment.  
  
"Thank you so much, Joey," she smiled, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and left him staring after her as she to started home.  
  
* * *  
  
"ACK! GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY!" shrieked an unfortunate woman, who's 'Voice of the Forest' monster was selected victim of Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"Go, Red Eyes, GO!" Joey chanted to his dragon as it smacked the sheep into a tree with it's tail.  
  
"JOEY!" Tea yelled at him for the second time in the past twenty-four hours.  
  
"Oh, all right," he growled at Tea. "Red Eyes! Come here, Tea doesn't want you to fight sheep," then he added this below a whisper, "it's against her religion." A glint of annoyance appeared in the Dragon's red eyes.  
  
"They are soul mates aren't they," laughed Tea at Joey and his Red Eyes' looks at her, as she slurped up her KC soda. Joey soon sulked back the table with Marik, Tea and Yugi; his Red Eyes followed similarly and sat down so hard the table shook.  
  
"Ya know what, guys?" Joey exclaimed suddenly excited. "I think I should name my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Everyone just looked at him. "I'M SERIOUS! I was thinking along the lines of: 'How Far Can He Make It Fly' or maybe, 'Doom-Raider'."  
  
"I liked the first one," Marik smiled evilly, but received glares from everybody but Joey. "Just kidding."  
  
"How about," Tea thought a moment, positioning her straw in the crook of her mouth, "Fluffy?" The guys looked at each other, than at Tea, and then at the Dragon. The Red Eyes gave a definite snort of irritation. "Just a suggestion."  
  
"What about," Yugi entered the conversation, "Red Eyes?" He received a few snickers, and he, himself even laughed at his joke.  
  
"I like it," they stared at Joey in bewilderment. "Hey, Red Eyes, like the name?" But Red Eyes was more preoccupied in watching the sheep attempt to free itself from the tree it was lodged in.  
  
(AN: This next paragraph is for you Cassie! LOL "Chee" too I suppose.) "Well," smiled Yugi up at his Dark Magician, "I suppose I should name you too. What about: 'Magical Magician'?" Tea and Marik laughed loudly; Joey shot him daggers.  
  
"Well, what do you guys want to do-" started Marik, but the crashing of something disembodied his sentence. A crowd began to form around the same "hill" that Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon resided as. The four ran over to it, and pushed their way to the front of the crowd.  
  
"So, you thought you could get away with touching my Blue Eyes?" mocked the distinct voice of Kaiba.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, sir," replied a man Yugi now noticed was lying on the ground in front of Kaiba's Blue Eyes; he could only imagine what could have happened, "I have told you before. It was an accident; I tripped. It was quite a random trip too. I was walking by your Blue Eyes, I thought it was a hill, and when I walked past this tree, a sheep fell out of it. I tripped over the little guy and fell on your Dragon." Tea thrust her elbow straight into Joey's stomach.  
  
"A very likely story," Kaiba smirked. "Because we all know how often sheep fall from trees." There was a soft bit of laughing from the "audience".  
  
"B-b-but, sir-"  
  
"I am tired of your begging," snorted Kaiba. "Let's end it quick, shall we, Odion?" He turned to his Blue Eyes. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack him with-"  
  
"Revival Gem, (AN: I am not really sure how to spell/say it, I just know what it is and does) block it!" shouted someone from the audience. The white beam of light struck the blob and it reformed itself.  
  
"Ah," Kaiba remarked bitterly. "I have a cowardly challenger. Please step forward and state your name aloud."  
  
A man with whitish-colored hair stepped forward, holding his Revival Gem card in his hand, smiling, "Marik."  
  
AN: Yes, I know it is a cliffy, but I had to. I will try and make longer chapters starting now. Please review or not more chappies! Hope you all enjoyed!  
  
!!!Shout-Outs!!!  
  
Dilandau-Is-My-Boyfriend: I wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote, wrote!!! Yay for me! I finally had time, and I knew you and Cassie wanted another chapter a long time ago. Sorry to keep you waiting. YOU BETTER REVIEW! LOL  
  
YugisMPuzzle: *More 'I wrote's for you too* I hope you also enjoyed it because you actually LIKED this one of my fanfics! Please review too, I really appreciate it. Hope to see you sometime soon!  
  
Another one of my stories is:  
  
Playtime! - ESCAFLOWNE - HUMOR  
  
You don't have to know what Escaflowne is to read it, it is just a humor thing. Hope to see you've reviewed there to!  
  
One last thought. .please:  
  
Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!  
  
I think you get the point, thanks for your time that I have wasted! Haven- 


End file.
